Mi nueva vida y mi nueva salvación
by Malicie Song
Summary: Esta historia esta hecha a partir que Edward abandona a Bella. Charlie, luego de ver su estado decide intervenir y su vida da un giro de 360º. ¿Como sera su nueva vida? ¿Habra EdwardxBella? ¿Bella olvidara a Edward? Entren y descubranlo!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_-Sera como si nunca hubiese existido._

Mentira, aquello fue una pura blasfemia. Desde que él se fue, hace ya seis meses, mi vida es un infierno. Como, duermo, estudio… todo esto lo hago, pero la cuestión es: ¿Cómo lo hago? Charlie ya llevaba meses, desde que él se fue, preocupado por mi salud, tanto física como mental, incluso había considerado llevarme a un sicólogo. Ya me había hartado de vivir. Si no era con él, ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir adelante? Ninguno, a demás mis padres se preocupan demasiado, si yo ya no estuviera, se entristecerían, pero solo al principio, luego lo superarían. Jacob… él imprimo a Leah y aunque seguimos siendo amigos no es lo mismo. Ya no me necesita como antes. Y los demás, simplemente lo superaran. Mi muerte no iba a cambiar nada. Ahora me hallaba en mi habitación, tumbada boca arriba, pensando en diferentes maneras de suicidio. Sé que suena un tanto macabro, pero era lo que quería. En el limbo ya no sentiría dolor. No sentiría nada y eso era lo que yo ansiaba. Olvidarme de todo, en especial de él, mi demonio particular. Pase unas horas así, sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando Charlie llamó a mi puerta.

-Pasa-le dije con voz neutra y monótona. Esta era mi nueva yo. Un zombi.

-Cariño, sé que esto no te va a gustar pero es lo mejor-dijo mi padre entrando en mi habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué has hecho papá?-le pregunte con un poco de ansiedad. Yo no me quería ir de Forks, me gustaría pasar con él mis últimas horas. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que fuese otra cosa.

-He llamado a un famoso sicólogo de Londres. Se llama Andreu Tomes y es especialista en casos como el tuyo hija-me dijo apenado, mirándome serio.

-¿No hablaras en serio? ¿Quieres que me mude a Londres a la consulta de un loquero?-dije chillando. Notaba que las lágrimas me iban a abordar de un momento a otro.

-Cariño, es lo mejor para ti. Allí seguramente podrás reponerte. Aquí hay muchas cosas que te recuerdan a…él –dijo con rabia contenida- pero allí no. Por eso creo que es lo mejor.

-Papá me quiero quedar aquí. Por favor no me obligues a marcharme de esta casa-le dije seria, pero a la vez suplicante.

-No me vale, que te vayas de casa, Isabella. Tu avión sale en dos horas. Así que ve preparando tu maleta-me dijo serio, más serio de lo que nunca le había visto y con un tono amenazante en su voz que no pedía réplica.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, bajando ruidosamente las escaleras. Me deje caer en la cama sollozando. Al minuto una idea cruzo mi mente. Tal vez Charlie tuviese razón. Podría olvidarme de todo. Aquel doctor me haría olvidar. Un poco más alegre, cosa muy extraña en estos últimos meses, prepare mi maleta. Metí toda mi ropa, mi neceser de aseo personal, mi ipod, 

mis discos, unas fotos de René y Charlie, y como no mis libros, incluso me metí un cofre pequeño, en el cual mi madre metía los colgantes, anillos y pulseras que me compraba. En todo caso me lo llevaba todo. Abrí un momento el cofre, rebuscando una cosa en especial. Al fondo, cogí un pequeño corazón de cristal. Lo observe con una expresión que ni yo misma supe reconocer en ese momento.

-Sera como si nunca hubieses existido-dije lanzando el corazón a la parte trasera del jardín.

Hay iba mi último recuerdo suyo…

_**Dos horas después, en el aeropuerto…**_

-Adiós papá-dije abrazando a Charlie.

-Te echare mucho de menos, Bella.

-Yo también, bueno he de irme-dije entrando en el avión.

-¡Escríbeme! ¡A mí y a René!-me grito despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡Lo hare!-le dije ya a lo lejos.

Y después de aquella despedida me dispuse a sentarme y dejarme llevar por la música de mi ipod, todo un invento.

Había unas siete horas de aquí a Londres, por lo que sería mejor dormir. No me di cuenta, pero en unos minutos de pensar aquello ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿pero podría hacer el favor de quitarse de encima mío, para que me pueda levantar, sin tirarla?-me preguntó una voz masculina arrogante y musical, un raro conjunto pero era así.

-¡Oh, Dios! Discúlpeme, lo siento, no me di cuenta-dije sonrojándome como un tomate, bajando la mirada a mis pies.

-No se preocupe. Me llamo Adrian Miller, Encantado de conocerla señorita-dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Isabella Swan, un placer-dije estrechándosela. No me había dado cuenta de cómo era hasta ese momento. Era realmente guapo, tanto como ellos. Su pelo era negro con mechas verdes oscuras, de unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda y tez pálida. Era alto, mediría uno ochenta y algo. Parecía realmente encantador.

-Bueno Isabella…

-Bella. No me gustan que me llamen Isabella-le dije cortándole.

-Entonces Bella, te ayudare a cargar tus maletas-se ofreció sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias pero no quiero ser molestia.

-No lo eres, eres mi primera amiga de Londres-me dijo risueño.

-Entonces he de suponer que tu eres mi primer amigo de aquí, ¿cierto?

-Cierto-me respondió con una sonrisa.

Adrian, me ayudo a llevar las maletas a un taxi y nos despedimos, pero antes como buenos amigos nos intercambiamos los números de los móviles. Así estaríamos en contacto. En verdad, aquel chico me había caído a las mil maravillas. Sería bueno que entablara amistad con gente de por aquí. En poco tiempo llegué a una gran mansión, rodeada de bosque. Era igualita a las de los años XVIII. Tenía unos grandes jardines con fuentes y flores a montones, incluso tenía árboles frutales. Vi que en el porche, me esperaba un hombre. Me acerqué él, al tiempo que veía sus fracciones. Era un hombre bastante mayor, de unos sesenta años, casi sin pelo y el poco que tenía era blanco por las canas, sus ojos eran azules y debajo de la nariz tenía un poblado bigote. Era rechoncho, es decir barrigudo y vestía traje con corbata. A primera vista me pareció una persona amable.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Isabella. Encantado yo soy Andreu Tomes y seré tu amigo, compañero, doctor y abuelo hasta que te mejores y quieras seguir aquí, como no-me dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa.

Este hombre ya me caía bien. Sin más dilación, comenzó mi nueva estancia y mi nueva vida.


	2. Recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados

**1. Recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados**

-Ehy doc, ¿dónde has guardado la comida?-le pregunte frustrada de no encontrarla.

-En el estante de arriba, Bella-me respondió el doctor Andreu desde el salón.

Ya habían pasado siete años desde que me fui de Forks y vine a vivir a esta acogedora mansión. Él tiempo pasaba extremadamente rápido. Aún me acordaba como fue mi primer día, como si ese día hubiese sido ayer mismo.

**Flash back**

Entré en la mansión guiada por el doctor. Era gigantesca y especialmente hermosa. Me enseño mi cuarto, que al verlo me quede sorprendida con los ojos como platos. Era gigantesco. No parecía una habitación, sino un salón. Me dejo que deshiciera la maleta y pusiera todas mis pertenecías en la habitación. Lo hice gustosa. Acabé en una hora y rápidamente bajé a inspeccionar.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-me pregunto una voz grave a mi espalda.

-Pues…-dije avergonzada. Tal vez al doctor no le gustaba que la gente le quitara su intimidad.

-No te preocupes, ven te enseñare algo-dijo él sonriente, bajando las escaleras de mármol.

Al instante le seguí picada por la curiosidad. Me guio fuera de la mansión, a su parte trasera.

-Ves eso de ahí-me señalo un objeto brillante apoyado en un árbol- es tuya.

Entrecerré los ojos. Estaba demasiado lejos para ver que era. Me fui acercando poco a poco, intentando ver de qué se trataba. Al acercarme lo suficiente, lo vi. Una flamante moto negra y plateada, estaba apoyada en un árbol a la espera de que alguien la usara. Se me cortó la respiración.

-¿No estará hablando enserio?-le dije temerosa a su respuesta. Jacob no terminó de enseñarme a montar y desde luego las veces que monté fueron desastrosas.

-Oh, habló muy enserio Isabella. Es tuya y esto forma parte del tratamiento-dijo como si se lo estuviera explicando a una niña de cinco años.

-¿Ah usted se le fue la cabeza? ¡Es que quiere que me mate!

-Para nada, ¿a caso Charlie no te ha contado nada?-me preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la inesperada sorpresa.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Bella, yo no suelo a aceptar a mucha gente en mi casa. Tú eres la primera desde hace ya casi veinte años. Tu padre no solo te trajo aquí para que superases tu depresión, sino también para que formases parte de la empresa familiar-me comenzó a explicar. Sin embargo yo estaba confundida. ¿De qué diantres hablaba?

-No le sigo doc.

-Veras, cuando un joven demoníaco crecía hasta cumplir los diecinueve años, se le entrenaba, ya que se había desarrollado completamente. Y tu Bella los acabas de cumplir.

-Ahora sí que me perdí-dije soltando una risa histérica- ¿me está diciendo que soy un demonio? No puede estar hablando enserio doc. Creó que es usted el que necesita tratamiento no yo-le espeté sudando un sudor frío.

-Si existen los vampiros y licántropos, ¿Por qué no otras criaturas?-me dijo alzando una ceja.

-Usted lo sabe… ¿cómo lo sabe?-le dije temblando, aterrada, de que supiese toda la verdad.

- Por supuesto que lo sé, por algo nuestra empresa, Crepúsculo, se dedica a exterminar a los seres hostiles como los vampiros carnívoros. Al menos compruebo que tú ya sabías la existencia de vampiros y hombres lobo.

-Haber, ¿me está diciendo que soy un demonio, diablo o lo que sea, que voy a trabajar como exterminadora de seres hostiles y que esto no es una terapia normal?

-Lo has pillado al vuelo-me dijo sonriéndome.

Estaba congelada en el sitio, con el cuerpo tenso y de nuevo aquella sensación de adrenalina por mis venas.

-Relájate aquí no hace falta que estés así de tensa.

-¿Entonces tengo poderes? ¿Cómo correr a velocidad hipersónica o escuchar una conversación de unos kilómetros a la redonda?

-Parecido, ven te lo explicare mientras nos tomamos un té.

Aún soqueada lo seguí.

**Fin del flash back**

-Tenias razón doc-le dije agarrando varias de comida, depositándolas cuidadosamente al lado de mi mochila.

-Siempre la tengo-se mofó él a la vez que leía una de sus novelas amorosas.

-Ay doc, no sé cómo puedes leer esas cursilerías-me quejé poniendo cara de asco.

-Todo va según los gustos de la persona que lo lee-me respondió tranquilo.

Entonces mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Esa era la señal para salir de viaje.

-Hasta otra doc-le dije despidiéndome con la mano.

-Suerte Bella y que el lobo no te coma. Si hasta me salió en rima-comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste.

-Adiós-le dije saliendo por la puerta.

En un movimiento rápido cogí mi moto y salí disparada hacía la carretera.

En todos estos años había cambiado. Mi pelo ahora era corto de color negro rebelde. Mi vestimenta era totalmente distinta a la que usaba en Forks. La idea la saqué de la película de Underwold. Vestía el mismo traje que Selene. La verdad mi mejor amigo Adrian, decía que yo había salido del DVD para cargármelo por haber roto sin querer la carátula. Me reí ante esa idea suya. Aunque la verdad si me parecía a ella, no solo en el aspecto, sino en otras cosas también, pero no en el carácter. Yo era más alegre y vivaz que ella.

Ahora me tocaba hacer frente a mis propios demonios. Ya me daba igual si estaban hay o no, solo iba de visita a ver a Charlie. No lo veía desde Navidades y estaría más que contento de verme.

No lo pensé más. Aceleré hasta llegar a los cuatrocientos Km/h. Desde luego hice un buen arreglo con mi preciosa moto.

Llegué en poco tiempo al aeropuerto. Deje mi moto, para que la transportaran hacia Forks. Dejé mis maletas para que las llevaran al avión, por suerte no detectaron las armas y demás.

Me senté y comencé a recordar cómo era aquel pequeño pueblo, al que tanto añoraba.

**Hace unos meses. En Forks…**

-¡No está!-dijo un desesperado Edward en su antigua casa.

-Tranquilízate Edward. Tú la dejaste, ella se fue. Afróntalo. Todo fue por tu culpa- dijo sin piedad Rosalie a su hermano. Ella estaba resentida con su decisión de marcharnos y también con él. Todos lo estábamos, pero la única que lo demostraba abiertamente era ella. Rose ya consideraba a Bella su hermana, parte de su familia. Aunque nunca demostró apreció hacía ella, la quería como todos.

-¡Lo hice por su bienestar!-se defendió Edward-¡Ella no merecía este tipo de vida! ¡No merece perder su alma! ¿Es que no lo entendéis?-dijo sin parar de gritar en ningún momento. Definitivamente había colapsado.

-Lo entendemos Edward, pero ninguno de los dos deseabais esto-dijo una preocupada Esme abrazando a su hijo de pelo cobrizo, en un intento vano de tranquilizarle.

-¡No!-chilló Alice, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, cogiéndose la cabeza con sus manos.

-Alice, ¿Qué has visto?-le preguntó Carlisle preocupado por la reacción de la duendecilla.

-¿Bella está bien? ¿Has visto donde se encuentra?-preguntó Edward frustrado y angustiado. La mente de Alice estaba bloqueada por el shock.

-Ella…ella...-dijo sin parar de sollozar.

-Tranquila mi vida, dinos que es lo que has visto-dijo Jasper acunándola como si de un bebe se tratase.

-Bella…Charlie la mando a un psiquiátrico. La interno. ¡Dios mío, internaron a Bella hace siete años!-chilló sin poder contenerse.

En ese momento, Edward pudo ver la escena en que Charlie le contaba a Bella su decisión, como Bella lloraba y luego subía al avión. Luego nada más.


End file.
